Eine wahrscheinliche Unmöglichkeit
by Yubae
Summary: Aine Wilson, eine junge Frau Ende der Zwanzig, wird von der 2. Mass gefunden und in der Gruppe aufgenommen. Allerdings ist es nicht sehr leicht sich in eine Gemeinschaft einzufügen, wenn man monatelang alleine in einer zerstörten Welt überlebt hat.
1. Prolog

Im Reich der Wirklichkeit ist man nie so glücklich wie im Reich der Gedanken.

_- Arthur Schopenhauer (1788 - 1860), deutscher Philosoph_

* * *

Wie viel Zeit war vergangen? Ein Jahr, mehr oder weniger. Ich war eine Nomadin, reiste von Ort zu Ort, blieb nirgendwo wirklich lange. Das war nun mein Leben. Ich hatte es mir nicht ausgesucht, aber darüber länger zu lamentieren änderte auch nichts mehr.

Die Welt wie wir sie kannten existierte nicht mehr. Wir befanden uns nun in einer Welt des Chaos. Es war wie in Krieg der Welten, nur dass der Kampf nicht zu enden schien. Die Aliens waren immer noch da und sie hatten die Macht. Sicher gab es noch einige überlebende Menschen, doch die verkrochen sich genauso wie ich es tat. Wie sollte man sich auch gegen diese Übermacht wehren?

Ich hatte alles verloren, mein Zuhause, meine Familie, meine Freunde und meinen Freund. Ich wusste nicht, ob sie noch am Leben waren, ob sie ebenso nach mir suchten wie ich. Unser Zuhause war zerstört, die Plätze an denen ich meinen Freund immer getroffen hatte existierten nicht mehr. Er wartete dort nicht mehr auf mich. War es naiv zu glauben, oder zu hoffen, dass ich sie noch treffen könnte? Zumindest war es das einzige was mich am Leben hielt, die Hoffnung die Menschen, die ich liebte, wieder zu finden.


	2. Kapitel 2

Der Besitz macht uns nicht halb so glücklich, wie uns der Verlust unglücklich macht.

_ - Jean Paul (1763 - 1825), deutscher Schriftsteller_

* * *

Mein Leben wirkte auf mich inzwischen wie ein schlechtes Buch. Die Protagonistin, die von einer Pechsträhne in die andere tappt und am Ende miterleben muss wie die Erde von einer außerirdischen Macht zerstört wirde Eine absolut absurde Idee für einen Roman. Als hätte ein depressiver Schriftsteller, oder war es womöglich eine Frau, versucht seine psychische Erkrankung damit herunterzuspielen. Denn es gab immer etwas Schlimmeres und es ging anderen immer schlechter, ja, so musste man schließlich denken, wenn man nur ein wenig depressiv war. Zumindest versuchte ich so zu denken, auch wenn es immer schlimmer zu werden schien.

Ich biss die Zähne zusammen, als ich durch ein enges Loch in einem Drahtzaun kroch. Als hätte ich nicht schon genug Probleme gehabt, dachte ich und zog meinen Rucksack hinter mir her. Meine Eltern waren schwer erkrankt, als ich zum Studieren in die Großstadt zog. Sie konnten mich leider nicht unterstützen und ich schuftete Tag ein Tag aus neben dem Studieren. Meine erste Wohnung wurde ausgeraubt, meine zweite Wohnung sprichwörtlich in die Luft gejagt, weil mein Nachbar nicht mit seinen Gasherd zurechtkam und als ich schließlich in eine kleine WG zog, glücklich über die Lage der Wohnung, relativ nahe an der Uni, begann mein Mitbewohner Selbstmord und hinterließ einen Brief in dem stand, dass ich unter anderem Schuld an seinem Todeswunsch sei.

So zog sich meine Pechsträhne dahin.

Mein Leben war einfach nur ein schlechter Roman und das Aliens die Weltherrschaft an sich rissen, schien für mich der Höhepunkt, schlimmer konnte es nicht mehr werden.

Vorsichtig rappelte ich mich auf, sah mich abermals genau um, lauschte auf Geräusche und setzte mich schließlich wieder in Bewegung. Ich würde mir das kleine Industriegebäude ansehen, vielleicht könnte ich dort für einen kurzen Moment bleiben und die Geschäfte in der Nähe von dort aus durchforsten. Nahrungsmittel waren rar und etwas Schlaf würde mir auch gut tun, dachte ich, während ich über den von Unkraut überwucherten Vorplatz ging. Hier und da lag Gerümpel auf dem Weg, über das ich hinüberstieg. Meine Augen zuckten dabei immer wieder über meine Umgebung, bedacht bei dem kleinsten Hinweis in Deckung zu gehen. Allerdings gab es im Moment keine große Möglichkeit mich zu verstecken, also beschleunigte ich meinen Schritt. Leise summte ich ein Lied vor mich her, eine Angewohnheit, die mich immer verfolgte, wenn ich anfing zu nervös zu werden. Denn zu diesen Zeiten durfte man auf keinen Fall seinen Kopf verlieren, das konnte schlimm enden, rief ich mir in Erinnerung.

Ich blieb vor der halbgeöffneten Lagerhallentür stehen, lehnte mich dagegen und horchte. Doch noch immer war nichts zu hören, dass mich hätte in Alarmbereitschaft versetzen können. Also versuchte ich sie weiter aufzustoßen, das Metall streifte dabei über den Boden und das Geräusch halte in der alten Lagerhalle von den Wänden wieder. Ich öffnete die Tür nur weit genug, dass ich hindurch schlüpfen konnte. Selbst wenn niemand in der Nähe war, hielt ich es für angebracht, die Geräusche auf ein Minimum zu beschränken.

Nervös leckte ich mir über die Lippen und betrat endlich die Halle, der Rucksack baumelte immer noch an meiner Hand. Der Boden war dreckig und die Decke halb eingebrochen. Es musste schon seit Ewigkeiten niemand mehr hier gewesen sein, doch das war umso besser für mich, denn dann konnte ich mich wenigstens für eine Zeitlang in Sicherheit wiegen.

Mein Blick glitt über die Wände und blieb an der Seite hängen, an der eine metallene Treppe hinauf zu einer Art Beaufsichtigungsraum führte. Mit einem Ruck warf ich den Rucksack wieder auf meinen Rücken und trappte gemächlich zur Treppe hinüber. Ein wohliges Gefühl breitete sich in meinen Magen aus bei dem Gedanken an Schlaf in einem Raum, durch den es des Nachts nicht hindurchpfiff.

Es war ja nicht so, dass man nicht in Häuser hätte fliehen können. Manchmal war es mir wirklich möglich, doch rief ich mir abermals in Erinnerung, dass es in Häusern gefährlich war. Zumindest hatte ich Erfahrungen gemacht und deswegen bevorzugte ich eine Umgebung, in der man scheinbar nicht annahm, dass sich Menschen dort aufhalten könnten.

Was gab ich für eine Nacht in einem Bett. Stattdessen schlief ich in einem alten Schlafsack auf einer harten Isomatte. Ich griff nach dem Geländer der Treppe und zog mich auf die erste Stufe.

Etwas Schlaf, dachte ich, nur etwas wohl verdienten Schlaf. Die letzten zwei Nächte hatte ich kein Auge zugetan, sondern war nur weitergelaufen. Als ich in der letzten Stadt war hatte ich sie gesehen, die Aliens. Ich kann meinen Schrecken darüber nicht beschreiben, aber es blieb mir nichts anderes übrig als einfach weiterzureisen. Man sollte nicht in der Nähe von ihnen schlafen, das war eine der wichtigsten Regeln. Also lief und lief ich, bis ich mir sicher war, dass sich keiner von ihnen in meiner Nähe befand.

Ein paar Schritte, die Treppe ließ abermals einen hohlen metallenen Klang durch die Lagerhalle schallen. Die Tür oben war zu und für einen Moment befürchtete ich, dass ich wohl doch nicht in einem geschlossenen Raum schlafen konnte. Ich griff nach der Klinke und drückte sie hinunter. Ein Stein fiel mir vom Herzen, als sich die Tür öffnen ließ und ich in den Wachtraum treten konnte.

Es war vielleicht nicht das Hilton, aber es genügte meinen Ansprüchen, die zu diesen Zeiten nicht mehr sonderlich hoch war. Ich ließ meinen Rucksack auf den Boden fallen und sah auf die alte Armbanduhr. Noch war genug Zeit für einen Abstecher in die Stadt, dachte ich. Auf der anderen Straßenseite hatte ich eine zerstörte Tankstelle gesehen, vielleicht befand sich dort noch etwas zu essen, in welcher Art auch immer. Möglicherweise sogar etwas Trinkbares und wenn es nur eine warme Limonade war, ich würde alles annehmen.

Am gestrigen Tag hatte ich mich an einem Bach gewaschen. Es war eiskalt gewesen und ich hatte meine Zehenspitzen am Schluss nicht mehr gespürt, doch das Gefühl wieder sauber zu sein und keine verschwitzen Haarsträhnen mehr im Gesicht kleben zu haben, war es wert gewesen. Ich hatte im Rucksack drei gefüllte Wasserflaschen. Ich trank so wenig wie möglich und füllte sofort alles wieder auf, wenn sich mir die Möglichkeit bot. Deswegen verfolgte ich oft Bach oder Flussverläufen, allerdings war es mir einige Male nicht möglich, weil sie an seltsamen Lagern der außerirdischen Krabbelviecher vorbeiführten. Auch putzte ich mir immer noch täglich die Zähne. Zähneputzen gehörte zu einen meiner Regeln, so albern es sich anhören mochte. Ich bezweifelte auf einen Zahnarzt zu treffen, dessen Praxis gleich um die Ecke war, wenn ich deswegen Probleme bekommen würde und ich wusste, was Zahnschmerzen bedeuten konnten. Deswegen war das eine meiner Regeln, zumal es so etwas wie eine Art von Normalität in mein Leben hineinbrachte. Außerdem, versuchte ich mir immer einzureden, was sein würde wenn ich doch einen meiner Liebsten treffe und meine Zähne schon halb verfault wären. Ich biss mir bei diesem Gedanken auf meine Unterlippe und seufzte. Meine Gedanken und Selbstgespräche wurden in den letzten Wochen immer verrückter. Ich versuchte mir vorzustellen, dass so etwas wie ein Engel bei mir war, der über mich wachte und mit dem ich reden konnte. So verlor ich mich immerhin nicht ganz im Wahnsinn.

Also machte ich mich wieder auf den Weg hinüber zur Tankstelle, nachdem ich bisher nichts bemerkt hatte, fühlte ich mich viel sicherer. Leise summend lief ich über den großen Vorplatz der Halle hinüber zu dem Loch im Zaun. Den Rucksack hatte ich leer mitgenommen, falls ich etwas darin verstauen musste, in der Hoffnung, ich käme noch zurück zu meinem kleinen Lager.

Während ich durch den Zaun kletterte verstummte mein Summen kurz. Ich blieb an meiner Jacke hängen und fluchte.

„Siehst du, deswegen klettert man nicht einfach durch Löcher in Zäunen.", erklärte ich dem Engel an meiner Seite. „Man bleibt am Schluss nur hängen und macht seine Abendballgaderobe kaputt." Ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Aber du musst dir darum ja keine Gedanken machen." Wieder begann ich zu Summen, die Tankstelle kam immer näher.

Die Fenster waren zerstört und das Dach über den Tanksäulen zu Boden gerissen. Ich klettere vorsichtig über die Bruchstücke am Boden.

„Man könnte hier auch mal aufräumen.", sagte ich wieder zu meinem Engel. „Die Menschen sind so etwas von dreckig." Wieder begann ich zu summen, mein Herz hämmerte in meiner Brust, als ich auf die Tür zuging. Licht fiel in den Innenraum. Regale waren zu Boden gerissen, eine Lampe hing nur noch halb an einem dicken Stromkabel und ich glaubte so etwas wie Schuhe unter einem der Regale hervorschauen zu sehen.

„Immer am Mittagsschläfchen halten.", sagte ich leise. „Naja, selber schuld, dann werde ich mich ebenso bedienen.", meine Stimme hörte sich hohl an, als käme sie von weit her, als stände ich noch immer auf der Treppe in der Lagerhalle.

Ich stieg durch den zerstörten Glasrahmen und kletterte in das Innere der Tankstelle. Einen Moment hielt ich inne, lauschte und ließ meinen Blick dabei durch den Raum gleiten, doch nichts geschah. Also machte ich mich über das erste Regal her. Meine Schritte knirschten auf dem Boden. Glas brach bei jeder Bewegung unter meinen Füßen. Wieder begann ich zu summen und griff nach ein paar Heften und Romanen, die noch im Regal lagen. Das war noch eine Regel, lesen. Lesen half manchmal enorm um sich zu beruhigen. Ich warf alles in meinen Rucksack und ging weiter zu den nächsten Regalen. Ich fand tatsächlich noch ein paar Schokoriegel, die sogar noch völlig intakt schienen. Ich stieß gegen etwas Weiches und musste meine Hand auf den Mund pressen um nicht aufzuschreien. Nicht hinsehen, dachte ich, denn ich erahnte gegen was ich gestoßen war.

„Schlaf einfach weiter.", sagte ich. „Es ist alles in Ordnung. Ich bin gleich wieder weg."

Mein Herz hämmerte gegen meine Rippen und ich spürte die Übelkeit in mir aufsteigen. Ich hatte bereits vorsorglich nur durch den Mund geatmet und den unangenehmen Geruch in dem Raum versucht zu ignorieren.

Für einen Moment vergaß ich jedoch alles, als mein Blick auf einen Kühlschrank fiel. Im Inneren befanden sich noch einige Flaschen Cola, Bier und Wasser. Das war wirklich ein Schatz, dachte ich, als ich erfreut alles in meinen Rucksack schmiss. Eine wahre Fundgrube dachte ich und kletterte hinter die Theke. Eine Tür führte dahinter wohl in ein kleines Lager. In meinen Fingerspitzen kribbelte es, als ich nach der Klinke griff und die Tür vorsichtig aufstieß. Es war dunkel im Innenraum und ich war mir nicht sicher ob ich hineingehen sollte.

Es sind doch keine Zombies oder Vampire, schalt ich mich und betrat den düsteren Raum. Erst nach einem Moment gewöhnten sich meine Augen an die Umgebung und ich erkannte bald Kisten. Ich nahm das Messer aus meiner Hose und begann die Kisten aufzuschlitzen. Einige enthielten Stangen Zigaretten, die ich ebenfalls in meinen Rucksack warf. Das meiste war nutzlos. Allerdings fand ich noch Cracker und eine Fliesjacke, auf der der Name der Tankstelle gedruckt war. Ansonsten fand ich nichts mehr, was für mich von Belangen war. Zwei Feuerzeuge wanderten noch in meine Tasche, aber ich hatte noch genug und zu viel würde ich sowieso nicht tragen können. Denn eine andere Regel war das Weiterreisen, niemals zu lange an einem Ort zu verbringen.

Also machte ich mich mit meiner Beute wieder zurück zur Lagerhalle. Dort würde ich erst einmal ein paar Cracker essen und noch etwas von der getrockneten Salami, die ich einige Tage vorher in einem zerstörten kleinen Supermarkt entdeckt hatte. Es war nie viel, aber genug, um wenigstens noch eine Zeitlang zu überleben.

Müde breitete ich in meinem Zimmer die Isomatte aus. Ich zog meine Schuhe aus, schob einen Stuhl zur Sicherheit unter die Türklinke und widmete mich meinem kargen essen. Für vielleicht eine Stunde würde es noch Licht geben und ich könne noch etwas lesen. Ich griff nach einem der Magazine. Niemals hätte ich etwas Derartiges gelesen, es interessierte mich nicht was irgendwelche Berühmtheiten auf dieser Welt taten, doch heutzutage lenkte es mich für einen Moment von der Realität ab und ich fühlte mich fast so, als wäre dies alles nicht geschehen.

Ich legte mich auf den Bauch und blätterte das Heft durch. Viel zu schnell sank die Sonne und es wurde immer dunkler in dem kleinen Wachtraum. Natürlich hätte ich Kerzen anzünden können, aber eine weitere Regel zum Überleben war das meiden von Licht im Dunkeln.

Also kletterte ich in meinen Schlafsack und schloss die Augen. Müde war ich immer genug, doch schlafen konnte ich trotz allem nie viel. Meine Hand glitt zu der Kette um meinen Hals und ich spielte mit dem Anhänger. Strich vorsichtig mit meinen Fingerspitzen über das Metall, liebevoll und voller Sehnsucht.


End file.
